Dance with the Devil
by Soccerchick1551
Summary: Lilly Truscott didn't need anyone, she was tough as nails and cold as ice, this was until the new girl walked into her life and threw her heart into an unknown direction. Liley Rated M for a Reason
1. Dont Mess With Me

Dance with the Devil

Chapter 1: Don't Mess With Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

This is a Liley rated M for a reason:

Lilly looked into the mirror, the crack across the reflective glass that split her face in half, she rage had sent her to punch the mirror sending splinter of glass all over the bathroom floor and counter, the damage had been done and there were no regrets.

Her knuckles bleeding from where she had smashed the mirror and throbbed from the slithers of glass embedded in her knuckles, but Lilly didn't bother with her hand the stinging had died down now it was numb, thanks to her rage, that all she had left anymore.

She looked into the cold blue eyes that stared back at her; those eyes almost sent shivers down her spine, her eyes cold and hateful, that only shined when her adrenaline was pumping after a good fight. She smirked at her reflection as she picked up her bag and left the bathroom.

School was a waste of time since she was naturally good without even trying and she needed a fucking cigarette, her incisive taping told her that she was on a very short temper today, anyone sent her the wrong look would feel the wrath of the day. The teacher dribbled on about fractions or divisions, some shit that didn't matter later in life.

She was ready to just walk out of the class and go home, but considering she was already in deep shit since the last fight she got into, the school principal was waiting for her next slip up to kick her out of the school because of her attitude problem but her grades kept saving her ass.

Everyone though Lilly was a bad ass, and she was proud to say that she was, anyone looked at her the wrong way, they were likely to get a fist in their face, making her "enemy number one" on a lot of people list. She could only tolerate one of her peers at the school.

She looked over at a shaggy brown hair boy who was wearing a black shirt that read "Your Mom Here", lucky for him the teacher wasn't too interested in the dress code. The boy looked up and saw her staring he smiled and rolled his eyes. He was just as restless as she was. Oliver Oken was very artistic compared to the other students interested in art. Teachers praised him for his good behavior and high spirits.

They had met on the first day of school, Oliver was having a cigarette after school leaning against a wall just minding his buisness, when the blonde quitely walked up to him and asked him for a stick, he handed one over and looked up at Lilly, and was stunned as he looked into her cold gaze and bleeding forehead, the blood ran down her face and neck. She smirked as she thanked him and took the stick.

Finally the dull sound of the bell went off and the students bolted out of the classroom, Lilly got up and pulled her bag over her shoulder, the boy followed her out the door and to a back alley by the school were they could find some peace and quite, "Hey Oliver, got a stick."

The boy nodded, "Yeah sure," he reached into his bag and pulled out a pack and pulled out two handing her one along with a lighter. Lilly lit up and inhaled deeply feeling her body relax to the drug. "Have you heard the shit Becky is saying about you?" Lilly smirked, "Who hasn't, don't worry I got her number."

Lilly had known Becky since they were five years old and they used to be really close, till she found out Lilly played for the other team. Ever since Becky had found out she was a lesbian, she stopped hanging out with her and started talking shit, and Lilly was not much of a shit talker and liked getting her hands dirty, cowards were one of her main pet peeves. Lilly began walking as she threw her cigarette on the floor and stubbed it out.

Becky had just waved good bye to her friends as she began walking home, her bag was getting a little heavy as she reached her door, she placed it on the steps of her door and began looking for her key. "I have a bone to pick with you, Becky" A quite voice spoke out of nowhere, Becky jumped out of her skin, and she turned around to find Lilly leaning against the building, an angry expression on her face.

Lilly watched as the girl became frantically searching for the key to the door, the girl found the key but it slipped out of her sweaty palms and fell down the steps. Becky lunged for the key and to be met with a converse covering her escape.

"Too bad, Becky so close but yet so far." Lilly watched as Becky got off the floor and stood up to face her. "Why are you here Truscott?" Lilly face stayed emotionless, this was business. "I think you know why." Becky was about to say something else but was cut short of her shit talking.

Lilly seized her opportunity and punched Becky in the face. She watched the girl fall to the ground, her chestnut hair falling over her face. Lilly could see blood dripping down on the pavement.

The girl stayed on the floor, Lilly knew this was over, she bent down and grabbed the girls chin roughly and had her look up, her eyebrow was now swollen and bleeding profusely, "Now we don't want this to happen again right." The frighten girl nodded her head; she was paralyzed by her former friend hateful gaze. "Good, so quit your shit."

Lilly let go of the now crying girls face and wiped her hands, she picked picked up her bag from the ground. Lilly took her time walking home, there was no rush.


	2. Lilly’s Harsh Reality

Dance with the Devil

Chapter 2: Lilly's Harsh Reality, Too Cold for his Taste

The neighborhood was literally deserted; people afraid to come out of their homes. No kids playing in the streets, early in the hours of the day they were dragged home by fearful mothers, teenagers walked around the streets armed, thinking they are ready for anything that may come their way till they get shot in the back.

The neighborhood was bad, no other word for it, Lilly made her way to a torn down apartment careful to avoid the crackhead that lived next door, who was always asking for change, she pushed the door to her home only to find the door unlocked.

Lilly found her mother sleeping on the couch, her work shift at the hospital had dragged on for hours, and the beer in her hand told her, that it was a bad day, like it always was; there was never a good day for her mother.

Her room was empty as she flickered on her light, Lilly threw her bag to the ground, letting it land with a thump on the hard bare floor and laid face down in her pillow glad that the day was over. She was ready to fall asleep when her phone began to ring; Lilly looked over at the menacing object and groaned as the screen flashed Traci.

Lilly debated whether or not to answer it; finally reluctantly picked it up and flipped it open, "What, I'm at home. No I don't want to do anything right now…Fine." Lilly groaned and cussed silently as she got out of her bed and waited for Traci, her current girlfriend to show up.

Traci had been a waitress at a local bar and caught sight of Lilly and was instantly attracted to her, it had taken her a whole month to get the nerve to ask her out considering she had seen the girl knock teeth out of full grown men. Traci found out that Lilly was cold and distant and not really interested in her, she was in it for the physical aspects of a relationship.

The living room was quite as Lilly sat on the couch listening to her mom snore; Peter walked into the apartment completely ignoring the women in the room and went straight for the fridge for a beer. Lilly glared at him watching him carefully.

Peter was her mother's boyfriend, he worked in construction and had meet Lilly's mother after he had broken his hand in a career related accident. Peter fell on Lilly's bad side after he tried to discipline her after he found her smoking. Lilly had nearly broken his arm off; Luckily Lilly's mother had come home early from work to pull her off of him, he left her alone after that.

Traci leaned into Lilly as they sat on the stairs in front of her apartment; she looked at Lilly, who at the moment was in deep thought, the cigarette between her fingers forgotten as well as the girl sitting next to her.

Just one chance and she would run away from this place and never come back; she refused to be stuck in this ghetto like her mother, she wanted bigger and better things like maybe college. Lilly's thought were invaded by Traci's voice, "What is going on in that head of yours?"

Lilly looked at the girl her amber hair in a ponytail, her brown eyes looking into her eyes with curiosity, as if looking for an answer in her eyes, knowing full well she would never find the answers she always desperately seek out of her girlfriend.

"Do you like living here?" Traci was surprised by the question, "Well yeah, I mean my family is here and I have a good job, and I have you, what's not to love." Lilly smirked and stood up and brushed herself off, standing up from the steps and walked back inside.

Traci followed as they headed to her room; Lilly lounged on her bed as Traci sat next to her kissing her neck in slow and steady style trying to get the blonde's attention. Lily pulled out her phone as it vibrating. Oliver was calling her, Lilly answered without thinking "Hey what's up, no I'm not doing anything, yeah sure pick me up in a few."

Lilly stood up and pulled on some vans, Traci was still on the bed somewhat stunned and hurt by the fact that she had just been brushed off by Lilly for Oliver. "Are you leaving with Oliver?" Lily pulled on her jacket, "Yeah we are going to go hang out by the theater and just see if we can catch a movie."

Traci could feel her eyes tearing up she felt rejected and her anger got the best of her, "What is it with you Lilly, that you're such a bitch to me." Lilly could feel another argument coming, one that she was not in the mood for. "I told you what I wanted out of this relationship, if you don't like it leave." Traci started to cry, "I love you Lilly, and I can't just leave."

Lilly smirked at her, "It's over Traci, and I've lost interest there is no point in going out with you anymore." She walked out leaving the crying girl far behind her as she jumped into Oliver's ride.

The smoke fogged up her eyes as she looked up, the sky had grown dark and the sun was coming down as the hours slipped by, she looked over at Oliver who was telling her about this chick he was going out with, "I broke it off with Traci."

Oliver stopped his story, he had met Traci once at school and found out she went to the same school, just a year younger than himself and Lilly. Oliver instantly knew this was not going to last, considering that Lilly didn't bother to introduce the girl, he found Traci to be charming, very nice and very hot. "What happened?"

Lilly started to laugh, "She told me she loved me." Oliver shifted uncomfortably and smirked weakly. His friend could be too cold hearted for his taste. "That sucks, so how did Traci take it." Lilly shrugged her shoulders, "She started crying."

Oliver wanted to laugh but knew better, Lilly could not deal with crying girls, and she didn't know how to really comfort anyone. It was always fun to watch her squirm when that happened but in the end he would bail her out.

"Listen I have to go to work, I'll catch you later." Oliver waved as he watched his blond friend walk away. Lilly worked at a local pub as a part time bartender. She worked for an old drunk who was more fun than business, but he did give her a chance even though she was under age.

The pay was good and the money she made kept them from getting kicked out of the apartment and enough to save up when she wanted to move out. She greeted the drunk and got to work.

Hours later Lilly came out of the bar, smelling of beer and smoke, she walked to her apartment and went straight to her room avoiding the living room and who ever was it there and headed straight to bed, glad Traci had left everything intact, she laid on her bed too tired to change out of her work clothes.


	3. That is What They All Say

Dance with the Devil

Chapter 3: That is What They All Say

The ringing in her head refused to stop no matter how hard she tried to get away from the noise; Lilly finally opened her eyes and noticed her alarm clock going off, she slammed the annoying device shut and sat up on her bed.

Time for a another grueling day at school and work, She took a quick shower and grabbed a blood red shirt with a splattered black star in the front with a pair of raggedy but comfortable jeans and pulled on some black converse, walking straight out of the apartment.

School was a noisy place with a bunch of over-hormone teenagers; a perfect stage for drama, Lily walked into her class and took her seat and waited for the teacher to show up. Oliver came by and chatted with her for a bit till he had to leave to do something, she wasn't really listening to what he was telling her. The teacher came in and began his lecture for the day as Lilly rolled her eyes and laid her head on her arms.

She look down at her hands picking at the invisible annoyance, still not comfortable with the fact she had to come back to school so soon after the accident that took her brother Jackson's life. She had been in the vehicle with him when they were hit, yet she was the one who came out with her life.

She could recall the awful smell of the hospital when she woke up, her father by her side his eyes tired and blood shot and his features told her she had been in the hospital for a while. He told her that they were hit by a drunk driver who fell asleep behind the wheel Jackson was killed by the vehicle.

She had suffered serious injuries. Her shoulder had been broken; the bone had jutted out of her body. That explained the pain coming from her arm. It took her weeks and hours of therapy to get over the tragedy and go through physical therapy for her arm. Her dad decided they should move to start fresh, and enrolled Miley into Mayfield High School.

The secretary kindly handed her a schedule and told her a student had been instructed to help her get used to the campus and she should have a seat while they waited for the student. Miley sat quietly, not really exited about classes.

Oliver arrived and entered noticing the attractive brunette, "Are you Miley Stewart." The brunette looked up at him and stood up, she stuck out her hand. "Yes, nice to meet you." Oliver took her hand. "Oliver the name, let's get to class."

Lilly head came off her desk as Oliver walked in with an attractive brunette; she felt her heart skip a beat. Lilly shook it off and laid her head back on her desk. The teacher introduced the brunette as Miley Stewart and talk on about respecting other, probably directed towards her.

Miley took a seat in front of the blond who had her head on her desk and seemed uninterested. She took on last glance at the blond and sat down pulled out her notebook and began to take notes.

"Okay class now for this project, there shall be in groups of three that I assign." The class groaned. "Listen up, I won't repeat myself, "Miller, Taylor and Moore, next is Walker Lopez and Hill, next Truscott, Oken and Stewart. Last group is Scott, Adams and Nelson.

Oliver sat next to Lilly as Miley turned around relieved that she was working with someone she knew. "Okay so easy enough, just an essay on a play and isn't due till the end of the semester."

Miley wrote down some suggestions on plays and handed it to Oliver, Miley stared at the blond who had yet to show any interest in the project, Oliver seemed unfazed by her attitude and looked over Miley's suggestions.

Miley looked over at her, and slowly reached over to shake her shoulder, but before she could the blond looked up and roughly grabbed her wrist, "Don't touch." Miley looked into her cold hard stare and tried to jerk her wrist away but could not find the strength to pull away.

Lilly had a tight grip on her wrist; she was scared, Lilly could see right through her. Oliver whacked her hand with a piece of paper, "Lilly you've made your point, let her go, she's new here." Lilly let her go, "Well you should inform her about the rules around here." The dismissal bell rang, Lilly walked out of the classroom.

"Wow did you start off on the wrong foot with her." Oliver shook his head and ran his hand through his shaggy hair. Miley picked up her bag and followed Oliver to lunch. "Who is she?"

Oliver grabbed his lunch and sat down as Miley followed. "That is Lilly Truscott, a complicated individual; Lilly is someone you don't want to mess with. She can be cool once you get to know her, but get on her bad side and I recommend you stay far away." Miley frowned in concentration. "I don't think she can be that bad." Oliver smirked, "That's what they all say."

Lilly was waiting for Oliver outside the school; she needed a ride to work today. Lilly pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her back pocket. "Last one." She pulled it out and chunked the box. Lilly watched a pick up truck pull up right in front of her, she looked up curiously.

Traci hoped out of the truck and found her target; Traci watched Lilly who was smoking her cigarette as she looking at her with a cold stare as if to warn her to back off before things got ugly. Today Traci was looking for trouble; she came at Lilly, "I have got something to say to you, Truscott." The students of Mayfield gathered around as they the two girls start to trade words.

"Wasn't dumping you once enough for you." Lilly smirked as she brought her cigarette to her lips and inhaled. Traci fist tightened as she held back her tears and replaced it with anger. "I'm glad you left; now I don't have to see your drunken mother ever again."

Lilly eyes flashed angrily, Traci knew she hit a nerve. "Can you repeat that whore?" Lilly stepped right in her face with her cigarette hanging between her lips. She had apparently made sure she had back up as a tall figure stood behind her. "Meet Aden, my new boyfriend."

Lilly held her ground as she waited for her chance to attack the bitch without her guard dog getting her from behind. Lilly slowly took in her situation, ignoring all the cat calls and egging from her fellow students.

Oliver ran out of the school with Miley right behind him, He asked one of the guys in the crowd what was going on. "Truscott about to kick someone's ass." Oliver made his way through the crowd trying to get to the front Miley followed close behind.

Oliver made it to the front and found Traci and Lilly facing off, Lilly had a cigarette between her lips, the cigarette fell from her lips and she crushed the butt with her converse, "Shit, too late." Oliver whispered he hoped he would get here before she dropped her cigarette.

Traci didn't see the fist coming at her, it smashing in her face, Traci felt a firing pain shoot through her head as a hot sticky liquid come out of her nose. "Babe, are you okay." She felt Aden bend down and help her to her feet as her attacker stuck her hands in her pocket completely relaxed as if she had never attacked her to begin with.

The blood was everywhere; Lilly was waiting for her to attack, taunting her with that cruel signature smirk. Traci came at her as she pushed off the guy's help. Lilly easily dodged her bull run and tripped her, sending the girl flying to the floor. Lilly took her opportunity and pounced, repeatedly smashing her fist into the girl's face.

Oliver finally ran and took hold of Lilly, "Lilly that's enough." He finally pulled Lilly off of her victim. "Get off of me, fucker." Lilly said as she almost overpowers Oliver but he held strong. Traci's boyfriend picked up the girl and they piled into his truck. "I'll get you back for this Truscott." He yelled before he drove off screeching.

Lilly pushed off Oliver hold as she watched them drive off, "FUCK." Lilly looked around at the crowd, "Show's over, get the fuck out of here." The crowd vanished quickly afraid that the girl would take her rage out on someone else. Lilly walked away angrily and hit Miley as she walked away, "Watch it."

Miley rubbed her shoulder were the girl had hit her, she was stunned, never had she experienced such an eventful first day. Oliver came over to her, rubbing his shoulders. "She almost dislocated my shoulders." Miley really didn't have any words of comfort for him. Oliver smirked, "Guess you believe me now." Miley softly nodded.


	4. Awkward Truths

Dance with the Devil

Chapter 4: Awkward Truths

Miley did everything possible to avoid the blond after the fight; of course it was harder said then done they were literally in every class together. Oliver started to smooth things out between them, to the point were Lilly became tolerate of her presence.

The three of them had focused on the project which was West Side Story, the more time Miley spent around Lilly the more she slowly began to see Lilly more than a violent teenager, and she was actually very intellectual and had a strange sense of humor. The thing that did seem to nag at her curiosity was the short fuse that she tended to have, never had she seen someone get into as many fights as Lilly.

Curiosity finally got to her one day, "Lilly why is it that you fight so much." Lilly looked up from her desk where she had been laying her head, she smirked, "I'm a firm believer that actions speak louder than words, just that my actions are violent." Oliver chuckled at this, leaving Miley to ponder her answer.

Oliver was glad that Miley and Lilly were actually getting along; it was nice to have someone to talk to who will not respond with grunts and shrugs. Miley was a very nice smart and friendly person and best of all straight, basically Lilly's complete opposite.

I am going to be late for work, Lily thought as she grabbed her bag and left as soon as the dismissal bell, she took off, hoping the drunk wouldn't fire her because of her tardiness. She made it to the pub a few minutes late, but thankfully her boss was late in arriving to the bar.

Miley began to collect her things when she spotted a notebook on top of Lilly's desk; she picked it up and recognized it as Lilly's English notebook She called Oliver, "Hey Lilly left her notebook at school." Oliver asked her if it was the black one with a mushroom on the back. Miley confirmed that it was.

Oliver gave her directions to the pub were Lilly worked, Miley was unsure about going to the pub just for a notebook, but Oliver insisted she deliver it since he was busy working at the theater. Miley found the pub, took a deep breath and walked in.

The pub had it regular customers just enough to keep her busy, Lilly dropped a round of beers off as the men thanked her, they had know from previous events not to hit on the blonde bartender, her boss wasn't worried when he found out Lilly could take care of herself just fine.

Miley walked in to the pub steadily walking toward the bar keeping her eyes down so that she didn't attract attention to herself, feeling completely out of place, keeping the notebook tightly against her chest, he pace changed when she had trouble finding Lilly.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and dragged her to the attacker lap and a rancid breath hit her face as he spoke. "Hey sweetheart, never seen you in here before." Miley was paralyzed as the arm that was wrapped around her waist held her in place and the other one laid on her thigh and was trailing.

Her eyes water as her cries would not come out no matter how hard she tried fear has silenced her, the fear in her cause her to freeze up feel trapped. Miley continued to hold the notebook tightly to her chest as she heard him evilly chuckle.

"The girl's mine, hands off, Lenny." The voice not only broke the man assault but also sent Miley to sigh in relief at her savior. The man had automatically released Miley when he was Lilly, "Sorry Scott, swear to god I didn't know." Lilly grabbed the frightened girl by her arm and pulled her to the back of the bar.

Lilly was slightly relieved that the girl was okay, "What are you doing here Stewart; this is not a place you should be." Miley quickly handed Lilly her note book that she had been clinging to her chest. Lilly looked at the notebook, no one had ever done anything like this for her. "Thanks."

Miley wiped her eyes and looked up at her savior, her thanks was genuine she could tell by the way she said it. Miley locked eyes with Lilly, the cold stare was gone and someone else stood in front of her, Lilly had let her guard down for a second before the cold stare returned.

Lilly placed her hand in Miley's shoulder, "I have to get back to work, are you going to be okay heading home." The girl nodded, Lilly used her notebook to lift the girl's face. "You sure," Miley looked up "Yeah I'll be okay." Lilly watched her go, "Hey, next time come through the back." Miley waved goodbye "okay," Lilly gave her a short wave as she headed back inside.

Miley headed straight home after leaving Lilly's workplace, as she walked into her home her thought went to Lilly and how she had saved her from the perverted drunk, the house was as abandoned as cold as when they time they moved it, even with all the photos and belonging the apartment has yet to feel like a home.

Her father was working late as he has been doing lately since Jackson's death. Leaving her to deal with her own personal pain, she understood why he worked so much; it crushed him to find out his only son had been killed, but at the same time he is not able to be there for her.

It had taken her month to finds the strength just to live after the accident especially without her father help, her hand gripped her shoulder were they had surgically fixed her collar bone but left a hideous scar that was a constant reminder of her accident.

Lilly, Oliver and Miley were having lunch about a week after Traci had shown up and people were still talking about it. Miley was still hearing all sort of bizarre rumors and wanted them to know what was going on, "Guys you won't believe the rumors I just heard, apparently Traci was Lilly's girlfriend and she came back for revenge."

Lilly did bother looking up after hearing this; Oliver looked up and picked at his food "Uh Miley that part is true." Miley looked over at Lilly who was smirking into her food. Miley closed her mouth; Lilly looked up at Miley, "Traci was my girlfriend and she was pissed after I dumped her."

Miley blushed she really wasn't sure how she should react, never had she meet a homosexual and it surprised her to find out that Lilly was one. She had always been raised to understand that same sex relationship were wrong, even though she never understood why it was wrong "Oh I didn't know."

Lilly looked up, "Is there a problem that I'm gay." Miley caught her gaze and again could not look away or break contact, "No, my dad is just a big homophobic, but I'm fine." Lilly blinked and looked back down at her food. Miley came out of her trance and looked over at Oliver who shrugged his shoulders.

Before they left for the day Oliver handed them a schedule, on it was a time and place were they would meet up and work on the project. Oliver had made sure to work around Lilly and his work schedules. "Tomorrow at Miley house, sound good?" Everyone agreed and left for home.

Lilly got off work, she was tired and hated the fact she always smelled of smoke and beer, Lilly looked at the time as she gathered her things. She had packed an extra set of clothes to change into later. Telling her boss she was leaving and began walking toward Miley's apartment.

Miley had everything clean and neat; Oliver was already at her house munching out on chips she had laid out for them. She pulled out three sodas from the fridge; there was a knock at the door. "Oliver can you get that," Oliver got off the couch "Yeah sure." He opened the door.

Lilly walked in and looked around, "Nice." Oliver sat on the couch and continued to munch on the chips, "Her Stewart got a place I can change." Miley head popped out of the back of her counter, "Yeah, you can use my room, first room on the left."

Lilly grabbed her bag and went to the room; she changed from her work jeans to her usually comfort jeans, her shirt seemed to have gone missing somewhere in her bag. "Shit were the hell did my shirt go."

Miley picked up the black shirt lying on the ground with a lightning design covering the shirt. She guessed whose it was and walked over to her room not really watching where she was going. Miley bumped into a solid object causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground.

Somebody bumped it her and Lilly's first reaction was to attack but than looked down and realized it had been Steward who had bumped into her. The girl was gazing strangely at her. "Never seen a half naked girl Stewart, I'm sure you've seen yourself in the mirror plenty of time." Lilly smirked as she offered the girl a hand up.

The blonde was wearing nothing but a pair of wash worn jeans and a sport's bra as Miley looked up at the girl, she had a toned core her gaze beginning at her abdomen and running up till she met Lilly's smirked face, Miley noticed instantly as she blushed at Lilly's banter, "Here's your shirt." She took the offered hand up as Lilly slipped on her shirt.

They worked tirelessly for a few hours and they determined that the essay would be finished before the week was out. Oliver left early because he had to go to work. The two girls were left alone as they continued to work on the essay.

They finally took a break; Lilly rubbed her temples as the throbbing in her head began to ease. She wasn't used to working on crap for this long; she looked over at Miley who was still looking over her paper checking for errors.

Miley finally looked up from her paper, Lilly had laid her head on the couch and decided to find out more about her. "Hey Lilly, why do they call you Scott at work?" Lilly didn't bother to open her eyes as she answered. "They go by my last name, Truscott; it just kind of stuck after my boss gave it to me when he was drunk, which is all the time."

The door to the apartment opened and a tired man walked in, his features told Lilly he was around his forties, his long hair was brown with some blonde highlights bleached in, "Hey Miley, I didn't know you had company." Miley looked over at her dad, "I told you this morning." The man pulled out a beer from the fridge, "Oh, well I'll be in my room if you need me, nice to meet you."

Lilly looked over at Miley, "Wow he has an electric personality," Miley giggled, "He just tired from work." Lilly looked at her phone as it was going off. "That's my mom." She began to pack up all of her things, "I'll see you later." Miley waved as she left.

As the days went by the trio were seen together almost on a daily basis. Oliver found that they just seemed so mismatched, that it should even be possible that they get along, but slowly they seemed to develop a bond.

Oliver quickly discovered that Miley and Lilly had a unique bond and it made it easier to have Miley around, she seemed to have a natural talent when it came to Lilly and her anger, usually pulling her away from trouble or talking sense into her, not even flinching when Lilly threatened to kick her ass, but never did the blows come down which was very rare, Lilly would usually storm away leaving Miley untouched.


	5. The Bash

Dance with the Devil

Dance with the Devil

Chapter 5: The Bash

"Ready to party, Miles." Oliver said as the two walked into class and sat down, "Yeah is Lily going." Oliver shrugged his shoulders. They had been invited to a party to celebrate spring break, by one of the jocks, all that said to Oliver was free booze.

Lilly walked in and slumped into her desk, Oliver walked over to her, "Hey Lilly, are you up for parting it up tonight." Lilly looked up at the boy, "Can't, stuck on work patrol till late." Oliver stuck his hands in his pockets, "That's sucks, who's suppose to take care of my drunken ass." Lilly smirked, "Not me, thank god."

Lilly was wiping the bar down, thing had really slowed down tonight, well the rush came at 10 and an hour later thing were dead. She looked at her phone, "Only one hour to go." The phone suddenly rang, Oliver was calling her. "Hey Oliver, What's up."

The music in the background was so loud that he could hardly hear Lilly on the background, Oliver plugged his other ear and yelled into the phone, "Lilly, You need to get over here, it fucking awesome, and Miley wants to see you." He could hear Lilly questioning him about why he was so drunk and where Miley was, "I can't hear you, just get over here."

Lilly heard the dial tone, he had lost connection, "Shit", she began to grab her stuff, "Hey, the place is dead, I'm out." Her boss just waved her off as he watched the basketball game and drank his gin. Lilly grabbed a cab and headed to the address Oliver had text her.

The house was packed with drunks and the heavy bass caused the ground under her feet to tremble; it was hard to find her drunk. She finally found Oliver kissing some girls neck as she giggled obviously enjoying the extra attention. "Hey Oliver where is Stewart?" Oliver looked up, his eyes were red he had drunk a little too many beers.

"Lilly you made it, who's Stewart?" His speech was slurred, Lilly's patience was thinning and wanted answers immediately, "Where's Miley?" Oliver looked around as if expecting her to appear out of thin air, "I don't know she was here a second ago."

Lilly growled as she smacked her friend behind the head so hard he fell to the floor, "Fuck Oliver." A pissed Lilly stomped around the party pushing passed people, Lilly wasn't able to find the brunette, and her thought began to race as panic began to pump through her veins.

Miley sat next to the toilet she didn't feel well, she wanted to stand up but was instantly dizzy and ended up back on the floor, some guy was telling her to take it easy but his words slurred so much she barely understood him.

Lilly looked though several rooms, she reached the bathroom were some drunk was trying to keep his balance while helping Miley off the ground. Lilly knew the guy and lets say he used these situations to his advantage. "'Get out of the way, cock sucker."

She pushed the guy out of the way; he stumbled out of the bathroom and tried to stand until he noticed Lilly, and quietly walked away. Lilly went over to Miley; her head was leaning against the head of the toilet, her body slumped over.

Lilly went over and sat on the toilet taking Miley's face in her hand. "Miley, look at me." Miley head looked up and stared into Lilly's eyes. Lilly could tell just by her eyes, the girl was wasted.

"Lilly, it's you." The girl smiled as she slurred her words, Lilly got to her feet, "Ready to go home." Miley nodded. She gave Miley a hand up; instead the girl wrapped her arms around Lilly's neck and laid her head on her shoulder." I missed you."

Lilly was almost knocked over by the intoxicated girl, "Okay, this is harder than I thought," Lilly found her scent erotic as the girl's hot breath hit her neck and her slender arms wrapped around her, she slapped herself mentally, this was not the time for hormones.

The truck wasn't too far; Oliver had given her his keys, as he continued to make out with the girl. "Wait; don't take her home, her dad will kill her if he finds Miley like this." Lilly groaned, "What am I suppose to do with her." Oliver smirked evilly "Use your imagination?" Lilly punched his shoulder earning her a groan of pain from the boy, "Ass."

Miley leaned her head against the window, the cool glass seemed to help her, but she still felt dizzy. The truck jerked to a stop, Lilly came to her side of the door and opened it catching her before she fell out. "Okay, come on Stewart." Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly and placed her head on Lilly's shoulder.

Lilly's breath caught in her throat, the brunette had no mercy, they were so close that there was no way she was willing to walk on her own. "Damn it, Stewart." She muttered as she picked the girl up by the back of her legs. She was lighter than Lilly thought as she carried her to the apartment.

The apartment was silent as Lilly kicked in the door with a reluctant Miley in her arms, her mother was at work and thankfully Peter wasn't in the house. She dropped the girl on her bed and watched her lay on the bed breathing gently. Lilly went over to the kitchen to get her a glass of water and a beer for her.

Miley looked around the room and didn't recognize anything; she tried to get off the bed but failed miserably, she couldn't remember how she got here. Maybe some pervert brought her here and was planning to rape her, Thoughts of fear crossed through her alcohol hazed mind motivated her to get up and stumble out of the room.

Lilly heard the girl crash out of the room, she grabbed Miley around the waist and tried to lift her off the ground, Miley began to scream and fight against her trying to get away pounding and clawing at Lilly's arms, "Easy Stewart." This only drove the girl to fight harder.

Miley fought to get away from her captor, she kicked and screamed, till the figure flipped her on her back pinning her to the ground, her arms at her side as the heavy weight on her chest kept her from fidgeting. She began to cry silently waiting for something to happen.

Lilly watched as Miley's movements stopped and tears could be seen through her closed eyes, she had to straddle the girl to keep her from hurting herself, she had seen it happen too many times at the bar. Her heart softened at the tears, "Come on Miley, don't cry."

Miley opened her eyes and found that Lilly was the one straddling her. Lilly slowly got off of her and sat next to her. Miley flung herself on the girl and began sobbing. She was so scared, her fear turned into overwhelming relief at the sight of Lilly. This was the second time Lilly had saved her.

Lilly wasn't sure what to do with the crying girl, Oliver was usually here to help her get out of situations like this. She just laid her hand on the girls back and softly rubbed her back, it seemed to help her calm down. Miley slowly got control and wiped her eyes.

"Here drink this," Miley took the glass of water and finished it quickly, Lilly opened her beer and took a long drink, the day's work had finally come back to her and she felt exhausted. She looked over at Miley and saw her looking at the beer in her hand, "Want some."

Lilly handed the beer to Miley, the girl took the bottle and took a small sip and coughed, "Taste like shit, huh." Lilly watched as the girl took a long drink and handed it back, "I'll admit that was impressive." Lilly smirked.

Miley felt better knowing she was safe, her body was still relaxed from the alcohol that was still in her system, Lilly had gone to go change out of her work clothes, she could here the shower running, he heart began to race she could help but think of the day Lilly had been shirtless in front of her as her thoughts became more erotic.

Lilly came out she had taken a shower; she pulled on some long short and a wife beater, she grabbed two beers from the fridge and walked into her room. Stewart was sitting on her bed looking around her room, "Here." Lilly handed her the cold beer.

Lilly was laying on her back with her beer in one hand and her other hand behind her head. Miley was sitting running her hands through the rim of the untouched beer. "What on your mind Stewart."

Miley looked up as the question broke her train of thought. "Oh just some stuff." Lilly looked at her curiously. "Really, what kind of stuff?" Miley wasn't sure how to cover it up, she was tired of hiding her feeling, she already cried on the girl was else is there to do. "I'm thinking about my brother."

Lilly put down her empty bottle and took the one in Miley's hand. "I didn't know you had a brother." Miley looked down, "I don't, well not anymore." Lilly didn't know what to say she sat up and put down the beer. "At least he's in a better place now."

Miley nodded as she could feel her eyes water again, she felt like such a cry baby. A warm arm wrapped around her shoulder, "It's okay to cry for someone you care about." Miley couldn't hold it; she began to sob again only this time it was more a release of pain she had been holding in after Jackson's death.

Lilly let the girl cry, she usually didn't like to hang around when people started crying usually her ex girlfriends, to Lilly crying had always been a sign of weakness, but it was okay to just be a shoulder to cry on, especially a friend who is hurting.

Miley fell asleep on top of Lilly. Lilly could tell by her even breathing, she didn't want to wake the girl, Lilly soon feel asleep as well too tired to move, her thought went to the girl looking at her silky hair and angle like face no longer covered in tears but a light smile , she seemed to have found some peace in her sleep.

Lilly was awoken in the middle of the night by Miley's phone. She pulled it out of the girl purse and noticed it was her dad calling she answered the phone. "Hey Mr. Stewart, It's Lilly the blond from a couple of weeks ago, yeah, no we got a flat tire, so we came to my house since it was close, yeah she fine just asleep, no it's okay, goodnight." Lilly lay back down next to the girl and unknowingly whispered "Everything is fine."


	6. Blood and Tears

Dance with the Devil

Dance with the Devil

Chapter 6: Blood and Tears

The sun hit her eyes through the window; Miley winced away from the light and curled closer to her source of comfort, she realized that her sense of comfort was breathing in and out slowly. Miley shoot out of the bed and moaned in pain as a sharp pain went through her head.

Lilly woke up and rubbed her eyes, "Be careful when you stand up it can be painful, sit back down and I'll get you something for your head." She noticed the brunette was in a panic holding her temple with one hand, while looking for her shoes and trying to find her phone. Lilly smirked, "You act like we had sex last night."

Miley eyes widened at the sound of sex, "What!" Lilly laughed "Relax we didn't, trust me if we did you wouldn't be able to walk," Miley blushed at her comment as she gathered her things. "Don't you remember anything?" Miley tried to concentrate but her head was a vortex of pain at the moment.

Lilly got up and pushed the brunette on the bed and went into the kitchen to get some aspirins and water. Her mother was in the kitchen, "Have you been drinking my beers again," "Nope can you hand me the aspirins." Her mother handed her the aspirins and looked at her suspiciously.

Her head was throbbing by the time Lilly came back with the aspirins, "Take these with some water and you can take a quick shower if you want." Lilly pulled off her wife beater and pulled a dark green shirt. Pulled her hair back in a ponytail and pulled on a hat.

Miley took the aspirin and went to bathroom wish was surprisingly very clean, "Feel free to look through my closet, when your done I'll be on the couch." Miley felt better after the shower and rummaged through Lilly's clothes finding some jean shorts and a pink shirt, she pulled her hair back and grabbed her phone and everything else she brought with her.

The two girls walked out of the apartment and jumped into Oliver truck, it was a black F150, A very nice truck. They arrived to school in no time and meet up with Oliver. "Here are your keys, drunk." Oliver smiled, "What can I say at least I scored." Lilly rolled her eyes, "Don't rub it in." Her eyes sending a lustful gaze toward Miley looking her up and down, as she headed to her locker to grab her things.

"You like her." Oliver said with a knowing smirk, "What can I say, she's hot but straight as an arrow," Oliver slung his arm over her shoulder, "Are you sure about that Truscott." Lilly shrugged of his arm. "Either way, I don't chase, they usually come to me." Lilly smiled as she walked away.

Her thought ran to that night often even after a week it happened, she had thanked Lilly and Lilly just shrugged her shoulder. She never questioned Miley or asked her how she was. It just seemed like it had never happened. Sometimes she would look over at Lilly and caught her staring; this only caused her to blush.

Lust was so fucking hard to control sometimes; it was driving Lilly crazy just to be near the brunette. Oliver knew it was getting to her and he had told her just tells Miley that she was interested but he knew better, her pride was everything she had.

Oliver and Lilly were messing around in front of her apartment just talking and thinking of something to do for the rest of the day. "Let go find Miley, so you can eye hump her." Lilly threw him the finger, "fuck you, call your girlfriend and go suck on her dick." Oliver placed a hand over his heart, "Ouch that hurt, at least I have one."

They had been walking around for a while now, when a truck pulled up beside them, Lilly instinctively began to run, pulling Oliver along with her. Before they could get to the safety of Lilly's apartment the truck pulled in front of them almost running them over and five guys jumped out of the vehicle, one of them she recognized as Traci's boyfriend. "What the fuck do you guys want?"

They guys looked like they were after blood, "Revenge." Three of them surrounded Lilly while the other two took Oliver. They attacked her at the same time, Lilly nailed one of the idiots right in the nose with her palm breaking his nose, causing blood to gush all over his face. He held his nose as he fell grabbing his face.

Lilly had to take care of the other two before they go to Oliver, she knew for a fact he couldn't fight for shit, Her focus slipped for a second as one of the goon nailed her in the eye, the blood hindered her sight, but did her best to hold her composure, her anger got the best of her as she tried to get to her friend.

Oliver could feel a copper taste in his mouth as they hit him repeatedly, he didn't know were to turn, he finally was down on the ground in a fetal position trying his best to cover himself as they continued to beat him senseless. Every part of his body was on fire from pain, "Please stop it." He whispered as tears poured out of his eyes.

Lilly looked over, "Stop it, you're killing him." Lilly had only one guy standing now she had punched the other in the face and he had not gotten up again. Lilly was looking over at Oliver as he lay on the ground bleeding from everywhere. She watched as Aden pulled out a gun and aimed it at Oliver.

The immense bang sent everyone running in every direction, Lilly couldn't move, she was looking over at Oliver, His chest wasn't moving his body was covered in cuts and bruises, and Lilly kneel-ed over his body and laid her hand on his chest and came back covered in his blood. "Oliver, get up." She shook him but he just laid there looking up at the sky, "Oliver, get the fuck up," she picked up his shoulder and shook him.

The siren came closer Lilly wasn't sure what to do, she got up and ran as far as she could far from the fight, far for Oliver, who refused to get off the street. She ran till she collapsed, Her eyes looked around and found that she had ran to a park, She laid there as it began to rain, she let it fall, maybe it's cold touch would wake her out of this nightmare.

Her fist were bloody, she had taken out her anger on a thick oak tree, she was angry, Lilly didn't understand why, but all he knew was that something was to blame and the tree was in her way. Eventually she ran out of energy and sat a close by bench, completely blanked out as the rain continued to fall.

Lilly refused to let the tears fall from her eyes, they stayed well hidden behind her heart. Her heart cried out but found little she can do about it. The scenes that lead to Oliver's death ran through her head in slow motion. There was so much she could have done to prevent it but in the end fate had been cruel.

The rain was harsh and did not wake her from her fears, the sirens had long died away, suddenly the rain stooped hitting her, and she looked up to find an umbrella now covering her head. The girl looked like an angle and Lilly could do nothing but stare.

Miley had been search for the blond for hours and finally found her at the park we're they usually hang out, Oliver's mother had called her and found out that Oliver had been shot down. She looked at the broken girl, she was covered in blood and her blank stare made her look like a lost child, beautiful in a sad and innocent way.

She kneel-edin front of her and took her torn up hands, her hands were warm and soft, Lilly couldn't look her in the eyes, The warm hand went to her cheek and finally looked her eyes with Miley's, she knew, she knew about Oliver, Miley knew she was the reason Oliver was dead.

Miley looked at the girl, her knuckles were torn up, pretty bad as if she had been punching something viciously, her fingers were also starting to swell and bruise, her clothes were covered in blood. She placed her hand on the girl's cheek; her eyebrow was bleeding profusely and had run down her face and to her neck.

"Let's go." Lilly was pulled up by Miley, she didn't put up a fuss as the brunette guided her to who knows were. She recognized the apartment as Miley's, they walked inside Miley had her sit on the bed. Lilly sat there still unfazed and unwilling to move.

Miley came back with some ace bandages and disinfectant, She cleaned up Lilly's knuckles and neatly wrapped them. She took care of Lilly's eye, and wiped away the blood that covered her friends face. She looked into Lilly's eyes, they were void of any emotion, and she was still in shock.

Miley noticed that her shirt and pants were still covered in blood. "Come on Lilly, you have to change," Lilly refused to move. "Lilly, please." The blond didn't move she continue to stare into space. "Fine," Miley pulled Lilly's shirt over her head, grabbed a fresh shirt from her drawer, putting in on Lilly. Then she replaced Lilly's pants with a pair of shorts.

Lilly really didn't feel anything like she was void of any thought of emotion. Miley helped her lay on the bed, Lilly felt herself doze off. Miley kissed the girl on the forehead, hoping she would feel better after a good nights sleep.

Lilly ran and her arms and legs pumping but the thunderous sound of the bullet rang through her ears, she felt the searing pain of the bullet pass through her, she lay on the ground, bleeding as she turned over on her side she came face to face with Oliver, he whispered her name so quietly it almost went unheard. "Oliver." She tried to move but couldn't as he slowly began to disappear.

Miley shook Lilly as she screamed out Oliver's name and tried to grab at something. Finally her electric blue eyes opened, she looked up at Miley and roughly grabbed her shoulders, "Where is Oliver," Miley sat on the bed. "I'm sorry Lilly."

Lilly let the girls go and put her hand over her face; she could feel the tears finally overwhelmed her as they slowly came out; her emotions finally got the best of her. The last time she remembered crying was back when she was five. All her anger, fear and relief came out in those tears; a warm comforting body embraced her as she fell into the depth of her emotions.

Miley was freaked out at first; the strong independent individual in front of her had finally broken, she didn't know what to do, she was usually the crier. Finally she embraced the girl, and began to rock he back and forward, whimpering that everything was going to be okay.

The tears came out and finally they stopped coming. It was over, Oliver was dead and there was no way to go back and change it. Lilly looked up at Miley and didn't really know what say to her at this moment.

"Feeling better?" Lilly just nodded, Miley let her out of the embrace, "Try to get some sleep okay, I'll be in the next room if you need me." Miley walked away and looked back to see the blond was back in bed with her back towards the door.


	7. One against All

Dance with the Devil

Dance with the Devil

Chapter 7:

The sun began to rise slowly, Lilly watched it come up, she never really been able to see the sun rise, but she felt it was the start of another day, a chance to leave everything behind and start anew. Her things were gathered and she stepped out the door, leaving Miley asleep on the couch.

Miley awoke late in the day, she rubbed her eyes and looked around her, remembering why she had been sleeping on the couch, and walked over to her room. There was no Lilly laying in her bed, only a note with the word "thanks" written on it.

The weeks went by slowly for Lilly, who just seem to shut down after her friends death, her anger was fierce and unleashed on anyone who she set eyes on. People avoided her completely to make sure that when she did snap they were nowhere around. The only thing that kept her in school was her GPA, She was a big slacker and even with her lack of studying her scores came out amazing.

Miley watched as her friend drifted away, pushing her father away. The change was dramatic, her attitude had hit rock bottom. Miley was unsure what do to do; Lilly had gone back to grunts and shrugs anytime she asked her a question. It got even worse, when the teacher replace Oliver for a blond pretty boy named Jake Ryan.

Jake was a pretty boy, had love only for himself and no one else. A self centered idiot. He completely ignored Lilly and turned to face his interest Miley, she was the shy and hot new girl. The girl no one could touch cause of Lilly.

Miley chewed on the end of her pencil; she could feel his lustful gaze on her. It made her completely uncomfortable. She wished Lilly would just knock him over the head and tell him to fuck off like she always did when she saw Miley didn't want their attention, but Lilly was still on shut down mode.

The funeral was today, Lilly though as she worked behind the counter. She had decided not to go; it would not do her any good to see Oliver in a coffin. She heard a knock coming from the back door. She saw Miley dressed in a black blouse and dark skirt, she grabbed Lilly's arm roughly and dragged her out of the bar. "Let's go."

Lilly tried to pull her arm away but saw Miley was dead serious on keeping hold of her. "No." She pulled her arm out of the girls grasp. Miley wrapped her arms around her waist, Lilly grinded her teeth as her contact shoot through her body. "Please I can't go in there by myself, it's too much." Lilly was almost putty in her hands.

Lilly didn't know what she was doing here, she could feel people crying and mourning the death of her friend. Miley was sitting quietly next to her; her gaze didn't fall onto the minister who was speaking but the coffin where Oliver laid. Lilly reacted by putting her arm over the girls shoulder a whispering, "Are you okay?"

Miley didn't reply she didn't know what it was but Jackson's funeral came into play, her father had sat next to her like a statue unmoving his gaze drifting. She basically sat alone on that bench, but Lilly's arm brought her back to reality. She falls into the embrace leaning her head against Lilly's shoulder.

Miley and Lilly went up to give their final words to Oliver. She could feel the stares upon her; Miley took her hand as they finished their walk. Miley went first, her whispers went undetected and she walked back leaving Lilly alone to face Oliver.

"Oliver I'm sorry this all my fault, if I would have been faster or stronger maybe this wouldn't be your funeral, but thus fate is cruel to humanity, I'll miss you buddy." Lilly began to walk back to her seat but an arm grabbed her.

She turned around and found herself face to face with Oliver's mother. "This is your fault you sorry excuse for a child, if he had better friend maybe he would still be with us." Her words cut her deep and she looked up at the woman. "Do you think he want us acting like this at his funeral." The lady slapped her across the face. "I blame you for his death."

Lilly stood in front of the crowd, her anger rising, she had never felt like this before, everyone blamed her. It wasn't anyone else's fault but hers. She walked away from the funeral and out of the church.


	8. Vanished Delinquent

Dance with the Devil

Dance with the Devil

Chapter 8: Vanished Delinquent

There were reasons that you should leave people be, Miley learned this on that day. Oliver's mother had the nerve to blame Lilly for Oliver's death. Now Lilly had retreated further into herself. Completely avoiding school all together as well as Miley, teachers did not seem to mind, and the students were thrilled.

Now she found out why she hung out with Lilly so much, guys were hitting on her like crazy. Miley was lost and guys were smirking and smiling at her. She was near tears when she entered her English class.

He saw her upset, he wished he could find a way he could comfort her, and then he figured something out. "Hey Miley, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to my mothers wedding, just as friends though."

Miley looked up at Jake, he was trying to be sweet and it wasn't really working, "Yeah, that sounds nice, can I bring someone with me?" Jake nodded, "Yeah sure, Go ahead and invite Lilly, I think she needs it more then you do."

The bar was packed today, guys coming in from work and it was a Friday, the day was done. Lilly heard a knock on the door and one of her employees answered it. "Hey Scott, the doors for you," Lilly served up another beer. "Got it."

She looked gorgeous today, her amber hair, fell down her back, the shirt she wore hung on to her nicely to display her curves, even the frown she wore seemed to attract Lilly. "Hey Stewart, what are you doing here?"

"You haven't gone to school." Miley stared down at her shoe. "Lilly stood in front of the door, "Isn't it a better place without me." Miley shrugged her shoulders, "No." Lilly pulled out a cigarette that she had been saving behind her ear. "Well now you know where I've been."

Miley saw her there, the blond looked overworked and depressed and she had gotten a hair cut, it was now shoulder length and shaggy. "Do you want to go with me to this wedding thing?" Lilly looked up with surprise, "Uh, yeah sure just tell me when so I can set up my day off." Miley walked off, "And go to school, so that all the creepy guys will stop hitting on me."

"Hey there baby, you want go out Saturday." Miley noticed the tall jock standing over her with a smirk hanging from his lips. Red flags were going up in her head. "Back off buddy, girl is with me," Lilly was leaning against a locker observing the event. The jock scattered like a scared jack rabbit, Miley smiled as they walked to class together.

They were sitting in their last class of the day when Jake Ryan came over to Miley's desk which was located right next to Lilly's. "Hey Miley are you coming to my mom's wedding" Miley looked over at him and then Lilly, "Yeah we are going." Jake blushed slightly, "Okay see you there then."


	9. Question of the Day

Dance with the Devil

Dance with the Devil

Chapter 9: Question of the Day

Lilly never liked wedding, all the joy and happiness made her gag. "Stop fidgeting." Lilly looked over at Miley and crossed her arms; she looked breathtaking in her summer dress. It was electric blue that brought out her eyes, that was the only good thing about today, seeing Miley in that dress.

Lilly refusing to wear a dress instead showed up in black slacks and a white button up shirt her shaggy hair pulled back into a ponytail. Right now they were at the reception and Jake was talking with Miley, she was politely listening. Then there would be a kind of after party when the fun starts.

Jake and Miley danced for one song, she was having a blast. "Miley can we talk." She nodded as he led her outside. They were looking up at the starry night together as the party went on inside. "I really like you Miley," Miley turned away from him to hide her blush. Jake turned her head to face him and kissed her.

Miley kissed him back; her thought went to Lilly, "Oh my God were is Lilly." Jake actually looked around, "I haven't seen her for a couple of hours." "I'm sorry Jake." Jake just smiled at her, "it's okay, go find her, I'll wait."

Miley began asking around and got a couple of answers, she began looking through rooms. There were over thirty rooms, maybe she left for home. But it wasn't like Lilly to do that. She continued to look through rooms. Miley heard a giggle coming from one of the rooms and opened the door.

The girl giggles as Lilly looked up at her; not remembering how she got here in the first place, she had brown hair which was faded with an ugly yellow highlight and her green eyes shinned with curiosity and lust. She was unbuttoning Lilly shirt as Lilly concerned herself with the bottle of Champagne she had snagged. Suddenly the door flew open and Miley walked in.

"Oh my god, please don't tell anyone that I was in here." The girl got off of Lilly, "Wait Amy, where are you going." The girl angrily looked back at her "Its Abby." Lilly laughed and slumped on the corner of the bed. "Damn Stewart, I was about to get laid, I hope you plan on replacing her."

The Champagne was pulled out of Lilly's hand, the bottle was more than half empty, and Lilly got off the bed angrily as she stood up, unsteadily walked over to Miley. "Give it back." Miley meet her angry gaze, "No, I can't believe you were going to just be with that girl and you don't…."

Lilly watched her lips move and instinctively captured Miley's lips with her own; Miley dropped the Champagne bottle that she had taken from Lilly, the bottle shattered as it hit the ground. Lilly's shirt was still open and she could feel the skin of Lilly's chest against her own. Blood came rushing to her face from the contact their close proximity dulled her senses.

Miley found herself comparing it to Jake's kiss which had been sloppy and demanding. This kiss was nothing like she imagined from Lilly, it was soft and gentle, not hard and aggressive, Miley responded without realizing. Then the girl slumped forward.

"Lilly." The girl didn't move, she had official passed out, "Oh God Lilly." Miley pushed her on to the bed as she straightened out her dress and splashed water on her face to try and get rid of her heated red cheeks.

She looked at the drunken girl and felt pity towards her, not angry about the kiss. Jake came in, "Hey you found her." Miley nodded and buttoned up the girl's shirt, "She got into a bottle of Champagne." Jake nodded as he left to go get them a ride home.

The cab stopped in from of Lilly's apartment, Miley helped her up the stairs and into bed. Miley headed back home were her dad laid sleeping. Miley had other things on her mind as she changed and went to bed, her kiss with Lilly. Why had her body reacted with more passion with her than Jake? Was she gay?


	10. Shot in the Heart

Dance with the Devil

Dance with the Devil

Chapter10: Shot in the Heart

The head throbbing began as soon as Lilly opened her eyes. Her head had a heavy pounding like someone was taking a sledgehammer to her brain. She looked around and found herself in her room. Slowly the memories of last night came back.

Miley walked into her class as Lilly laid her head down on her desk, "Hey feeling better." Lilly looked up, "No feel like shit." Miley giggled, her giggles suddenly stopped she needed to know if Lily remembered. "Do you remember anything?" Lilly shook her head "After I meet Amy, I don't remember anything."

Lying straight to her face, this was a new low for Lilly Truscott, but what was she suppose to say to Miley, yes I remember kissing your sweet lips while I was drunk and all I want to do now is push you up against the wall and ravish you.

Miley couldn't figure out what this temptation was whenever she was near Lilly, she had to touch her on the shoulder or how jealous she became when Lilly was flirting with another girl, but Lilly was acting different she flinched away from Miley anytime they touched even a brush on the shoulders and avoided any eye contact.

She was looking over here again, Lilly noticed as she talked with one of the girls from her science class. "Is it true you beat up those guys from the football team?" Lilly smirked down at the young girl. "Yeah, none of them could touch me, but maybe I'll let you." The girl blushed heavily and lovingly gazed at her.

Jake smiled as he walked over to Miley, "Hey Miley want to go out some time." Miley smiled weakly at him, "I'm sorry Jake I just don't like you that way … Shit she's at it again." Miley walked away from a much rejected Jake and headed towards Lilly.

Lilly was talking to the young girl when Miley pulled her out of the way, "Her Stewart, your being a total bitch what's going on." Her eyes glared at her with anger, Lilly looked away. "You are such a fucking slut." Lilly pulled her into an empty classroom. "Okay Stewart be careful what you say, you hear me."

They were face to face both girls were angry at each other. Lilly looked away first, "I'm out of here I'm not going to deal with this." Miley stood in front of the door, "No since that party you've been acting strange towards me, you jump anytime I try to touch you and there's always anger when I speak to you, Lilly you won't even look at me"

Lilly was ready to tell her, but her pride would never let her do that. Miley reached out to touch her but Lilly flinched away. "You really hate me that much now." Lilly looked over at her, She was crying now. "Stewart I don't hate you, it's complicated."

The tears came and there was no stopping them, "Then explain it to me I'm not that stupid." Miley looked up at the blond, she was deciding on something and then glared up at her. Lilly closed the distance between them till they were face to face.

Her mind was made up as she closed the distance between them; she crashed her lips against Miley. Miley was leaning against the desk; Miley responded immediately and ran her hand through Lily's locks and pulled her closer. Lilly let go as her lungs screamed for air. Lilly realized what she did and pulled away from Miley and ran straight out of the room and out of the school.

Miley stood there frozen as the girl ran away, she was breathing heavily from the kiss, there was something there and she knew it. Miley ran out of the room, and out of the school chasing after Lilly, but she was long gone by the time Miley reached the door.

School was just a way of telling you life sucks from here on out, Lilly thought as she glanced at the girl that had began to talk to her, Lilly was trying to get over Miley, the only girl that had control over her heart and that scared the shit out of her. "You want to go out." Lilly asked as she looked at the girl.

Miley had watched from a distance as Lilly and her new toy got together and mostly fought, she was hurt after Lilly had asked the girl out, right after what had happened between them. Right now Lilly was leaning against a wall with a cigarette in her mouth and the girl screaming at her. Lilly didn't seem the least bit interested.

Lilly finally began to shout back, this bitch was trying to control what she did, where she worked, and what she wore. "I am going to fucking work," the girl tapped her foot, "If you go were so over." Lilly walked away as she flicked the girl off and headed to work.

Work had been a killer and avoiding Miley was becoming difficult especially when she was all that was on her mind, some no-name girl didn't distract her, from what her heart told her. She wanted to talk but Lilly just wanted to push it to the side and forget about it. As she gathered her things and left the bar to go back home, Miley was waiting for her outside.

She waited knowing that Lilly was at work. "You can't run forever Scotty." Lilly looked over were Miley was leaning up against the wall. "Lilly I just want to talk." Lilly knew it was time; she needed to stop running and man up. "Fine, but I need to go home."

They walked next to each other in complete silence, till they got to Lilly's apartment, her mother was at work and Peter was passed out on the couch. They went into Lilly's room, after Lilly got a bottle of water. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Miley sat on the bed, "Please don't be like that, I want to talk about us and why you been avoiding me." Lilly shrugged her shoulders as she drank her water. "I just feel like we should see different people." Miley sat next to Lilly "You're not going to make this easy are you?" Lilly fidgeted as Miley got closer. "I feel like there is something between us, more than a friendship and I saw you break up with her."

Lilly was trying to control her breathing as the girl spoke, she had lost her control once and she could feel it coming on again. "Talk to me Lilly." Her breath was hot as her whisper hit her ear; she gritted her teeth to keep in a moan. "I don't want to talk about that bitch."

Miley rubbed her temples, "Then what is it you want." She meet Lilly's lustful gaze "You," Lilly kissed her gently but soon the kiss became passionate. Miley feel into the kiss Lilly gently nibbled on her lip, Miley moaned at the contact, Lilly slipped her tongue into Miley mouth and tasted her sweetness. Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly's neck and Lilly found this a very good sign. Their tongues fought for domination.

She needed more of Miley she wanted to taste more of her sweetness as everything about Miley surrounded her senses she began to kiss down her jaw line and licked her pulse, she heard Miley pant, "Stop Lilly." Instead she gently sucked on her pulse, Miley's knees became weak and a moan escaped her lips.

Lilly laid Miley on the bed; Miley didn't realize she was now lying down. Lilly was now straddling Miley and kissing down to her neck, as Lilly's hand trailed under her skirt, her fingertips grazing against her thigh. Miley's senses kicked in when Lilly was gong to go under her shirt, "Lilly, please stop. Lilly looked up at Miley, "Did I do something wrong?"

Miley shook her head, "I just don't want you to see me." Lilly still sat on top of her and gently kissed her, "Miley I don't care what you look like, you're beautiful in my eyes." Lilly gently lifted her shirt and kissed her tone stomach and went up to her bra, gently lifting the shirt over her head.

"You're breathtaking." Lilly kissed the shoulder were her scar laid, Miley moaned. Lilly pulled off her shirt. Miley looked up at her breast, the girl hadn't been wearing a bra. She noticed a small scar above her left breast.

"What happened?" She fingered the wound. Lilly looked down at Miley "I was shoot playing around at the park. They said the bullet was centimeters from killing me, scraped my heart and pushed through my back" Miley gently kissed the wound. Lilly kissed her again as they laid on Lilly's bed.

Lilly hands begun to wonder and her fingers run across Miley jeans, "Wait Lilly, I'm not ready." Lilly got off of her, "Sorry got carried away." Miley and Lilly got dressed again; Miley took Lilly hand, "So what does this mean." Lilly looked up at her, "Well I want to go out with you, do you want to like date."

Miley thought about her father and the people at school. "I have to tell my dad." Lilly kissed her lightly "let's just see if this will work first, do you have a problem with people at school knowing." Miley shook her head. "I don't care about them, but I do have to get home." Lilly stood up and got her jacket, "I'll walk you over."

They walked side by side not really saying anything. Miley lightly took Lilly's hand. Lilly smiled over to her as she firmly held the girl's hand. They arrived at Miley apartment, "Well were here." Lilly let go her hand go, lightly placed her hand on Miley's cheek and kissed her softly. "I'll see you at school."


	11. Uturns

Dance with he Devil

Dance with he Devil

Chapter 11: U- Turns

That morning Miley felt like she was walking on cloud nine, she gathered her books from her locker, "Hey Cutie, want to go out tonight." The same guy that had asked her out showed up again to try his luck. "Sorry buddy, she's taken." A pair of warm strong arms wrapped around her waist.

The jock looked angrily at Lilly, "What the fuck dike we were talking." Lilly let go of Miley. "I hope you like eating through a tube." Lilly went right up to the guy. Miley came and pulled Lily away. "Come on Lilly, He's not worth it," Lilly looked him up and down, "She's right, say something else and I promise you that I will come after your ass."

Miley smiled as she turned around meeting Lilly's gaze, "Hey, I'm proud of you" Lilly grabbed her bag from the floor. The walked to there classroom, Miley could feel them staring at her. "What the fuck you guys looking at." Everyone turned away automatically.

Both girls took their seats and it turned out not to be as hard as she thought, there was no taunt or angry glares. Miley guessed it was mostly cause of the schools fear of Lilly, best part was that Lilly wasn't hanging all over her to claim her property, she would come by every so often and talk or give her a light kiss on the cheek.

It had been two of the greatest weeks Miley had, at the moment Miley was lying her head in Lilly's lap as she sat up Lilly was focused on the TV and her hands were stroking Miley's hair.

Miley was craving Lilly's attention; she began drawing circles on Lilly's thighs, she could see Lilly's cheeks turn red but refused to look at Miley, Miley began to run her hand through Lilly's hair.

"You just want the attention don't you?" Miley laughed as Lilly finally looked down at her. Miley brought herself to her elbows and Lilly meet her half way, they kissed gently, their lips meet repeatedly in the same slow motion.

Miley began to get aggravated with the light kisses, Lilly was teasing her. Miley pulled her from the back of the neck and captured her lips and aggressively bit her lip, Lilly moaned and Miley used her distraction to sneak her tongue in.

They make out session lasted for a while; Miley snuck her hand under Lilly's shirt and ran her hand through her toned stomach. Their breath mingled as they panted, Miley lips trailed to Lilly's neck and sucked on her neck. Miley smiled at Lilly, "you left a mark didn't you." Miley's smile grew wider. "Just a little one, so that everyone knows your mine."

Lilly left her mark as well; she kissed her gently on her new mark. The door suddenly opened Miley and Lilly shot up as Miley's dad walked in. "Miley Stewart, what in the Sam hill are you doing!" Miley got off of Lilly and began to argue with her father.

Lilly stood up and was placed between Miley and her dad; she didn't know whether or not to leave. Their arguing got louder as they began to point fingers. "Dad you can't change how I feel about Lilly, I don't care because I'm happy with her."

"How could you do this to me, Miley?" Miley had begun to cry as her dad continued to rant. Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley, "Hey babe, its okay, I'm right here." Miley walked out of the apartment leaving Mr. Stewart and Lilly, Lilly began to go after Miley, "Great now you lost your son and your daughter."

She could hear Miley crying as she left the apartment; the crying girl was sitting on a bench her face in her hand. Lilly kneeled in front of her and took her face gently in her hands. "Miley it is going tot be okay." She wiped the fallen tears away, as the girl looked into her eyes. "Do you think so?"

Lilly sat next to her, "Yeah, your dad loves you it was just kind of sudden, he just doesn't want to lose you." Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley, "You will always have me." Miley tightly wrapped her arms around, "As long as I have you I'll be okay."

Her books were lying on the floor by her locker as she waited for Miley to come to school, Miley walked up to her and hugged her tightly, "Thank you." Lilly hugged her back, "Why." Miley explained how her and her dad had talked it over, and that he loved her no matter what.

They had decided to meet after school and hang out at Lilly's house. Lilly was always cautions when entering her house, she had told her that her family had problems. "Lillian, your home," Lilly shuttered as her mother used her real name, Lilly walked in followed by Miley.

Miley looked at Lilly's mother and saw Lilly looked just like her fair haired and blue eyed. "Hey mom," Lilly stood in front of the couch were her mom was as Miley stood beside her. Lilly's mother smiled at her brightly, "And who is this." Lilly takes Miley's hand and pulls her forward, "My girlfriend Miley, Miley this is my mom." Miley shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Lilly watched as her mother meet Miley, "Well it's good to see Lilly a little more happy then she usually is." Peter was staring intensely at her then turned back to the television. They walked back into her room. "You're mom is really nice." Lilly hid a rare smile, "Yeah, she's great."

There was sudden yelling outside the door, "You're going to let her go on like this, It's not normal, she needs help." Lilly's mom could be heard yelling back, "There is nothing wrong with her, she is my daughter and I love her no matter what." Lilly looked out the window as Miley wrapped an arm around her.


	12. 6 Months Later

Dance with the Devil

Dance with the Devil

Chapter 12: 6 Months Later

Things were good now, Lilly thought as she stood over Oliver's grave, Miley next to her holding her hand. "Well we will see you Oliver we have a plane to catch, ready Babe." Miley nodded as she walked in beside Lilly and looked at the gorgeous girl. Her eyes looking forward her back straight as her long blond hair flowed in the light breeze, Miley knew she was in love.

"What are you looking at gorgeous?" Lilly smirked at Miley, as he brought her closer by wrapping her arm around Miley shoulder. They got into Mr. Stewart's van as they headed to the airport. Miley's father had learned to accept his daughter as she was straight, gay or bi he loved her none the less.

As she watched the sky passed by she looked over at the blond who had fallen asleep as soon as she got on the flight, they were headed to Florida, and it would be a nice change from the big city, and they had all the time in the world since it was summer, until they started college next year at UCLA.

"Come on Lilly, wake up we're here." Miley shook her awake as she groggily woke up and began to walk like a zombie toward the exit. "I hate planes." Miley locked arms with her, "You were asleep the whole time." Lilly rented a car and they jumped in. "Were to first my lady."

The wind flew through their hair, "To the beach my good lady." Lilly laughed as Miley through her arms in the air, "What am I driving Miss Daisy." Miley slide her and up and down Lilly's thigh, "Well this Daisy is very interesting." Lilly smiled over at her and kissed her, almost crashing into the car in front of them.

The couple had decided to head toward the beach, they both changed into their suit, "Miley hurry up, and is it that hard to get almost naked." Lilly could here the girl laugh through the dressing room door. "You perv." Lilly watched her girlfriend walk out and her jaw dropped to the floor, Miley wore a very sexy purple string bikini, leaving little to the imagination.

Miley like what she saw when she eyed Lilly up and down; she wore a black bikini top with star designs on the top and some dark blue swimming shorts. Lilly finally grabbed her and pulled her close, they were nose to nose, Lilly kissed her and whispered, "You're so fucking hot." Miley blushed as her hands roamed her girlfriends tone stomach.

They walked hand in hand through the beach; Miley had a made it clear she didn't not want to get wet considering she didn't have a change of clothes, but Lilly had other plans as she wrapped her arms around her, and flung into the water. "Lilly!" Miley came out soaked as her girlfriend laughed at her and began to run.

Lilly ran trying to get away before a laughing Miley tackled her into the water. They both fell into the water and came out laughing. Lilly pulled her and Miley out of the water as they lay on the sand watching the sunset; Lilly looked over at Miley and pulled a stray hair out of her face.

Miley locked eyes with Lilly; they closed the distance and shared a passionate kiss, the kiss turned more passionate as their hands began to roam. Lilly slide her hands down Miley back and grabbed Miley butt, Miley moaned as her hips grinded against Lilly's, causing them both to moan.

"Oh God Lilly, please don't stop." Lilly left Miley lips and kissed along her neck, Miley gripped Lilly's head and brought her closer. Lilly felt herself losing to her lust if they didn't stop soon, she would end up taking Miley right there on the beach. "Miley stop, if we keep this up I'm going to..." Miley looked at her red faced girlfriend.

"I'm ready, Lilly." Lilly looked at her girlfriend with shock, "Are you sure?" Miley nodded her head. Miley began to kiss Lilly, "Wait Miley not here. Let's go back to the hotel." Miley got off Lilly as they walked back to the car.

Lilly hand's began to shake heavily, never in her life had she been so nervous. This wasn't her first but it felt like her first and she knew this was Miley first time. She could hear the shower running and suddenly it stopped.

She turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower, Miley wanted everything to be perfect with Lilly, she grabbed her robe and stepped out of the bathroom, Lilly was waiting for her, clad in a wife beater and a pair of boxer, and she could feel that Lilly was nervous as she was.

Her eyes wandered her girlfriend's body as she wore her robe, wondering if anything was under that robe. Miley placed her hand and on Lilly's cheek and kissed her gently as if asking her if she was ready, Lilly could feel that they were both shaking a little.

Miley fell onto the bed as Lilly lay down under her, their lips never separating. Lilly ran her hands through Miley's wet hair pulling her closer to her. Miley pushed their bodies closer together, sparks flew through their bodies. Miley began to kiss Lilly neck giving special attention to her soft spot.

She never moaned before by when Miley touched her soft spot, it always sent her over the edge. Pulling Miley closer to her, Miley pulled away when she was satisfied with her love bite. Miley's hand roamed under Lilly's shirt, running through her bare back and finally cupping her right breast.

Lilly body was on fire, Miley had never gone this far before, and it blew away her mind. Miley lips found hers and Lilly readily accepted. Lilly finally flipped them over so that she was on top. Lilly hands played on the rope that held the robe together. She looked at Miley waiting for a sign. Her eyes were half closed and she breathing was heavy as she nodded at Lilly to continue.

The robe slowly opened leaving Miley in her naked glory, Lilly took it all in, and she was unbelievably gorgeous. "You're beautiful." Lilly placed a kiss on her stomach and slowly licked a trail to Miley's breast. Miley spread her legs to give Lilly more access to her body.

Lilly began to grind against her, her moans giving Lilly encouragement as she pleased Miley. She wanted this to be special. Miley pulled of Lilly's shirt leaving her half naked. Lilly kissed her roughly on the lips; Miley readily accepted the aggressive kiss with her own rough passion.

The continued to grind against each other, Miley was close she could feel it, "I love you Lilly. Everything came to a halt as Lilly straddled her, "you love me?" Miley looked up at her and nodded. Lilly looked down at the girl, and knew that with Miley it was always different, she would die for this girl, spend the rest of her life with her, "I love you Miley."

Lilly hands danced around her thighs close to her core but never close enough; Lilly was giving special attention to her breast, pulling one with her lips and her hand cupping the other. She was grasping the sheets in complete ecstasy. "Please, Lilly… I need you." Lilly slowly slipped her finger into her core, Miley gasped as Lilly entered her.

Lilly kissed Miley lips as she entered her gently breaking her barrier, she was warm and tight. "Miley are you okay," Miley opened her eyes; the look in her eyes nearly blew Lilly away, Miley gripped on to Lilly's hips and thrust as they kissed. Lilly groaned at the contact, it almost sent her to her own orgasm.

Never had she felt like this, Lilly touches set her on fire, Miley pulled at Lilly shirt needing to feel her bare skin, Lilly let her slid them down, Lilly began to thrust her finger into Miley as Miley followed the rhythm.. Lilly body was slick with sweat, and Miley ran her hands through her back and down her stomach to Lilly's wet core, and easily slipped her finger in.

Lilly gasped as Miley entered her, Miley suddenly stopped, "No keep going…don't stop" Lilly was close she could feel like, "Lilly..." Miley whispered as Miley as hit by her orgasm, and Lilly follows seconds later. Lilly lies on top of Miley making sure not to crush her, her breath ragged and looks at Miley.

Miley pulls Lilly closer to her as their heart beat match, "I'll always be here, and I'll never hurt you." Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley, "I trust you."

They faded to sleep finally becoming one and the same.

FIN


End file.
